project_regenesisfandomcom-20200214-history
International Coalition
The International Coalition (often simply called the Coalition) was one of the major factions in the Nine Years' War. It consisted of the nations of Bazia, Ebrua, Artegia, Krapati, the Pataga Republic, the Greater Palantine Republic, Libion, the Nulunian nations of West Nulunia, Nulu Republic, Fja City-State, and Krigeria, as well as the Metillic Empire. Historiy The International Coalition was officially formed on 7 October 1948 during the Korsus Accords in Ebrua to facilitate a mutual defensive alliance between the enemies of the Axis of Cooperation. The initial members were the Federation, the Alliance of the Orient (AotO), Ebrua, and the Metillic Empire. However, Bazia and the Nulu nations joined in 1949 and 1951, respectively. The nations in the Coalition sent aid to the Metillic Empire during its war with Krecia as well as troops. However, the first time all-out war was declared was during the combined Rekklin-Susevan invasion of the Greater Palantine Republic on 18 April 1951. The nations of the Coalition each individually declared war on the Coaxis in the following ten days. The main regions of focus in the beginning were Krecia and Suseva/Rekklin. Silang'guba also joined the invasion of the AotO in July. Meanwhile, the Technocracy aided Krecia in its full-scale invasion of the Metillic Empire. Libion also invaded Khavaria to the west and managed to hold its eastern territories for the duration of the war. The Nulu Republics joined the war in June of 1952. Meanwhile, Danellia became a Coaxis co-belligerent fighting against Bazia with the support of Carparia. Full-scale fighting occured throughout the Markaz Sea. In July of 1953, the Metillic Empire collapsed, guaranteeing the full and complete independence of Carparia. When the government of the empire landed in eastern Carparia, they were executed by the Carparian government for "treason". In Ikuna, the forces of Ebrua had managed to take a sizeable portion of Suseva when Carparia sent reinforcement and sieged the capital Korsus, an event which lasted for two years in which all Ebruan military was sent to defend the capital. The Ebruans were able to protect their capital but were severely crippled through the remainder of the war. Around this time, Chayan joined the as a co-belligerent of the Coalition in a failed attempt to invade parts of Carparia, which resulted in a coup d'etat that swiftly removed the unstable nation from the war. In 1954, the Coalition asked for the permission of the island nation Dafabsid to be used as a base from which to deploy ships and troops. When the government refused, the Coalition assumed they had conspired with the Coaxis and declared war. This caused Dafabsid to actually join the Coaxis, though they were successfully invaded in 1956. Silang'guba was suffering massive losses due to a major famine, and pulled out of the war after a Dugukinanglupa coup d'etat overthrew the government in 1957. By this point, most nations involved in the war had grown very weary of fighting, as neither side had gained much ground for two years. Most Coaxis nations individually pulled out of the war, with the Carparia surrendering to the Coalition on May 5, 1960 (slightly over nine years after the war had first begun). Throughout the rest of the year, world leaders from all across Yuzoa met in Osktel, Ahtalstan in the Osktel Accords to decide what would happen to each nation. After the Osktel Accords, Krecia was allowed to keep the territory occupied by the Metillic Empire, Caparia was given international recognition as an independent state, and the Technocracy government remained in power. Kamuti became independent from Pataga. Libion took most of the eastern and central territory of Khavaria. The nations of the Coaxis (excluding Dafabsid) had to pay reparations to the Coalition powers. However, while the Accords were meant to begin a new era of peace, the world has again started to gradually split into factions. Category:Alliances Category:Nine Years War